One Day Closer to Eternity
by keroberus
Summary: The Antique Gift Shop. How did Kang Rim, the esteemed councilor of Hell who commands all the Reapers come to be a humble shop assistant who cleans Bun Nyuh's toilet? A story about Kang Rim, Bun Nyuh, their long entwined history, and their future.
1. Prologue: Where You and I Began

**Prologue: Where You and I Began**

**_aka The Tale of Kim Hanna_**

"Hanna, aren't you ready yet?" called her mother's voice from outside of the girl's vast bed chambers. Hanna opened her eyes and stared up at the silk canopied view from her pillow. Soon she would not have comforts of her familiar servants, her silken bed sheets and her doting parents. The thought of spending her future days as a married woman at fifteen was unappealing to her. Especially since the proposed match was to the little known Yang family's only son. Truth be told, the Yang family was an older distinguished family of little current wealth. Their claim to fame was that the head of the family, Minister Yang, was a close councilor of the current king of Silla. Other than that, their small township located near the beginning of the Nakdong river never really saw the Yang family patriarch. Minister Yang's only son was born from a concubine, and not the first wife, much to the first wife's chagrin. He was said to be quite intelligent, but Hanna considered him nothing more than an illegitimate country bumpkin. But for the father's title, the son would be nothing.

Even now, her husband to be was still studying to be a minister, and thus her future, as the future of all young women of her day and age, would rely on the uncertainty of her husband.

"The matchmaker is wrong!" shouted Hanna pulling the quilt over her head. _This is such a mistake_, she thought to herself. Her toes curled uncomfortably at the thought of him. Though she had known him since a young age, and vaguely remembered playing with a rotund little boy at some point in time, she only heard of him intermittently through other connections and had never seen him in her teenage years. It was practically like marrying a stranger.

"Hanna!" said her mother, barging into her room with a small army of servants. The servants brought in wash basins and bowls of scented hair oil and her clothes and jewelry in an elegant parade. As the only child of a wealthy merchant and his wife, Hanna was severely spoiled. Though her parents let her get away with almost anything, this was the one thing they would not let her escape.

"The matchmaker is always right! You shouldn't go against the gods," said her mother, pulling the blankets off her daughter. Hanna tried to clutch to them for dear life, but her soft silken and embroidered sheets slipped from her hands with her mother's sudden yanking. Hanna watched as the quilt quietly fell into a crumpled mess at her mother's feet.

"What gods?" demanded Hanna. "I didn't see any gods speaking with her."

"Hush child, none of your nonsense now. You have to get dressed and meet him. I know you've played together as children, but this will be the first time you can really meet him and get to know him."

"But he's so POOR," lamented her daughter.

"Now, wealth isn't anything. And you've a handsome dowry to bring with you. He can establish himself with that, and soon he'll be serving the king just like his father. Wouldn't it be nice for you to move into the palace?" smiled her mother.

"I don't want to live anywhere else but here," whined Hanna. She scooted up to her mother and pouted her lips. "I want to take care of you and Father forever," she smiled sweetly.

"Nonsense, you spoiled child," chuckled her mother. "Father and I have servants plenty. You need to get out and establish your own house. You're already fifteen. People will start to wonder if you'll be an old maid if you don't hurry up and get married. Baek Hae's daughter was married at thirteen last year. You can't imagine how embarrassed I was to say my lazy nearly sixteen year old girl was still lazing about until noon and doing nothing until bedtime. Make yourself useful and give me some grandchildren."

"I don't want to breed like a common cow," sulked Hanna. Her mother took her chin up firmly when Hanna looked away and stared her squarely in the eye.

"Breeding is the only thing your pedigree will allow you to do. The best your parents can do for you is make sure you are well matched with a husband who will expand not only your father's business but guarantee your happiness," the older woman said sternly. As she and her daughter were arguing, the servants had already undressed Hanna, dressed her up in her day attire, and started working on her hair. Arms stretched out on either side so that they could clean her nails and buff them, Hanna grimaced as another servant pulled and tugged the knots out of her unruly hair and made her locks straight with fragrant oil. Her hair was only partially braided but the rest was left flowing freely down her back in a simple tie to designate her rank as an unmarried woman.

When that was all done, another servant came with a make up box to paint her face attractively.

"There now," said her mother proudly examining the servants' labors. "You are at least presentable today. Kang Rim will be pleased."

"Kang Rim can go to hell," muttered Hanna.

-0-

Her mother, the matchmakers and Minister Yang's second wife laughed and ate bean cakes from afar as Hanna approached the small gazebo in the center of her father's water lily pond at the Kim residence. The servants hung back, alert as ever to heed anyone's request or inquiry. Her soft silk slippers made no noise as she walked across the wood bridge. Hanna glanced to the side and noticed a small carp poke its head out, causing a ripple in the water's surface before swimming away beneath the lily pads. She wished she were a fish.

Sighing resignedly, she approached the figure of a finely dressed man facing away from her and sipping tea while he admired the scenery.

_Of course you would enjoy yourself here, poor boy. The Kim family's wealth is well known through town. Enjoy it while you can, _she thought resentfully.

"I apologize for being late," she said in her most gracious tone and dropped a curtsey. "I pray it hasn't inconvenienced you." As she looked down to the floor she heard the friction of starchy fabrics against silk as he stood up and walked over to her. A pair of gentle hands with long slender fingers held her elbows and lifted her up. Just as she was about to balk against his assumed familiarity with her she looked up and saw the face of a very beautiful man. Her jaw nearly dropped.

"Hanna," he said familiarly. "It's been a while."

"Kang Rim?" she asked with uncertainty, suddenly unsure of her own voice. The man was truly stunning and for a brief moment she wondered if her own beauty paled in comparison to his.

"The very same," he smiled warmly.

"But...but...." she stammered. "You were so...and now you're so...tall." She caught herself before she actually blurted out that he was "beautiful" as that was not necessarily a compliment.

"The last time I saw you, I was only eight. So I suppose I did get taller at least," he said politely. Hanna could not think of a witty response or rather, any response, as she was afraid to speak. His eyes kept drawing her in and she could not look away for the life of her.

Just as their private tea party was about to take place the town bell started to ring furiously in the distance. Hanna's ears perked up and she looked in the direction of the bell tower near the town hall.

"What on earth?" asked her mother, hurrying to her daughter's side.

"What an inauspicious sound," said one of the matchmakers.

"It's a raid," said Kang Rim.

"In the daytime?" asked his mother. "Impossible."

"The king of Gogureyeo must be getting bolder," said her son.

-0-

Hanna raced down the main avenue pushing past the crowds as people were rushing towards the town hall. Her mother had forbidden her to exit the house but since her father was away on business, there was no one else who could tell her what was going on. Quickly, she followed the tall figure of Kang Rim down the street and hid in the shadows as she tried to understand what was going on. Most of the town folk were in an uproar. The mayor tried to quiet and reassure them, but no one could stay calm when there were Gogureyeo soldiers on their way.

"How many?" shouted an old man.

"More than one hundred?" asked a lady.

"How will be defend ourselves?" asked an old woman.

"We must close the gates!" shouted another man.

"But what of the townsmen who have not returned today?"

Before the shouting match grew too tumultuous, Kang Rim lifted a slender hand to quiet them.

"Based upon their speed and numbers, about three hundred, they are here to wreak havoc upon us. They dare come forth during the day, meaning they do not care who sees them this time. It is a declaration of war and we are unfortunately to be the first casualty. We cannot wait too long. The gate should be closed immediately as they will be upon us soon after that. We must fight to the death."

"How do you propose we do that, my boy?" asked the mayor. "We are not skilled soldiers. Surely if we hide they will take what they need and leave."

"I do not think a group that size is just for raiding, sir," said Kang Rim.

"Then how can we survive?" asked the mayor. Another surge of panic went through the crowd.

"Since we have our backs to the river, a party that size has no means of getting across it. That is our first line of defense. We must gather oil, pitch, stakes, spears and anything else to fight with. The women, children and elderly should hide under their houses. We need people who can shoot arrows from the walls, and we can trick the enemy by thinking we are heavily fortified by setting up scarecrows on the ramparts. This will delay their attack. The sun will be in their eyes by then and they will not see it clearly. In the dark of night, we should abandon the town and head down river. We cannot survive if they besiege us or trap us here."

"Just give the town to them?" asked an old man.

"They will burn it to the ground anyhow," said Kang Rim.

As the crowd pondered whether Kang Rim's plan was their best means of escape, Hanna turned to leave. She suddenly felt a hand catch her sleeve.

"Hanna," said Kang Rim. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to know what was going on."

"You shouldn't be here," he said.

"Does it matter?" she demanded, pulling away from his grip. "Nowhere is safe regardless."

"Then bring your mother and come to my house. It's on top of the hill and has a better defense than yours."

"Do you really think a hill will stop them?" she asked incredulously.

"I can at least protect you there," he said honestly. "If we are successful, we can flee during nightfall with the others." Hanna was a bit taken aback by his frankness but there was no lie in his expression.

"You're a scholar, not a soldier," said Hanna. "You shouldn't deceive yourself or overestimate your own abilities." She pulled away and headed back in the other direction.

"Hanna!" he called out after her. His voice was joined by that of her mother. Hanna's mother finally caught up with her and gripped her tightly by the arm.

"Child, what are you doing outside of the house!" she demanded.

"Mother, now is not the time. We should flee the town and hide until father returns."

"Nonsense, I'm not going anywhere. I was born in this town and here I shall die," her mother insisted.

"That may come sooner than you think if you stay here!" shouted Hanna. Just then, the town crier announced that the main gate to the town was closing.

"While your father is away, I have faith in your future husband, Kang Rim. We should pray to the gods to keep us safe."

"I place my faith in no one but myself," snapped Hanna. She turned on her heel and raced towards the closing gate.

"Hanna!" shouted Kang Rim as he reached for her. His fingertips only lightly touched the hem of her sleeve but she was too quick and soon slipped through the last opening of the gate.

"Gods!" shouted her mother in concern.

"We cannot open the gate, madam!" said the gate keeper. "The raiding party is just over the horizon!" As he spoke, many townspeople began to barricade the gate with beams, carts, stones, barrels.

"Hanna!" cried her mother as she was held back.

* * *

Author's notes: Feeling very unsatisfied with the end of the series at Vol. 10, I wanted to tell an historic tale of two halves that make a whole. There doesn't seem to be much of a following for this series, but even if you've never read the manhwa, I hope you enjoy this story and its characters as much as I do. I've always been fascinated by human x god pairings (if you haven't already noticed), and nowhere is that dynamic more entertaining than between Bun Nyuh and her pretty shop assistant. I wouldn't call it romantic, but there are hints of that here and there. Even if you're not familiar with the Korean gods universe, it mimics the Chinese and Japanese concepts of heaven and hell, based in Buddhism. The first few chapters will be told in the form of Bun Nyuh's previous lives and how Kang Rim always seems to save her even though he's not really supposed to. That's kind of romantic when you think about it. ^_^

BTW, her past lives were named after my two freshman roommates Hanna and Eunji.

-Kero (3/31/10)


	2. The Invisible Red String

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There is a little known and quietly followed manhwa called Antique Gift Shop that is among my favorite series from Korean artists. It preaches of cosmic balance and destiny told through possessed and haunted antiques but really, the beautifully worked pages are about two soul mates. I wanted to tell that story. Enjoy.

-Kero (04/01/10)

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Invisible Red String**

**aka The Tale of Chae Eunji**

The break lounge seemed more full and livelier than usual. Tired from his shift, Dongnam took off his hat and placed it on a nearby shelf. As he sat down at one of the vacant square wooden tables, a servant brought him wine. Nearby, some of his co-workers were playing a noisy game of Go-Stop. Farther away, a larger group was having an unruly drinking game. It had been this way in the lounge for quite a while. Whenever their Chief was away, the underlings would play. Dongnam remembered when his organization was regularly this unruly and barely functional. When their Chief came on, the hierarchy was redone, lazy workers were purged, and the hard working were rewarded. Their entire system of information gathering and storage became categorized and organized in chronology on miles and miles of scroll paper.

The entire operation became efficient as break times were cut in half and each worker had to account for themselves by flipping their name tags on a giant wall to indicate if they were coming in or going out. Everyone was accounted for at all times. More workers were assigned as desk clerks as opposed to actual field agents, which helped the organization a great deal. Also, they now had forms for everything; taking time off, requests to switch shifts, requests to be transferred, applications for promotions and written reprimands for poorly done work. Everything was recorded and in perfect order.

Dongnam had received his first bonus ever for a job well done and he was still a little uncertain as to how to spend it. It's not like he actually _needed_ anything. But, being recognized for his work was rewarding in itself.

"Man, I wonder if the Chief will mind that we're slacking off while he's gone?" asked a co-worker, Daesun.

"Bah, the Chief has gone out on his little excursion again. Who knows when he'll be back? Shuffle the cards, darn it," said Taewoo, chewing his dried bean curd noisily.

"Is he out looking for _her_ again?" asked another.

"Shhh!" said the group around them. This topic of conversation was forbidden. It's not that the Chief forbade them to speak of it, but whenever the subject was broached in his presence the expression on his face would change and he would go silent. They never saw that expression unless _she_ was the topic of conversation. It was all rather frightening to them, so they decided to abandon the topic altogether and pretend they knew nothing. Their Chief could be scary and formidable even without trying. To have him wear such a wistful, contemplative expression was just plain uncomfortable.

"Still," said the other quietly, so the others wouldn't hear. "I wonder why he doesn't just give up and let things run their course?"

"He used to be human," shrugged Taewoo. "He still has human sympathies."

"This organization runs itself, really," volunteered Daesun. "He'd probably be bored silly staying at HQ all the time."

"Maybe he has a sense of obligation towards her?" said Taewoo. "Lingering regrets?"

"Well, according to the Death Scrolls, she was the one who ran out of the town gates knowing that a raiding party was on its way. It was only natural that they would take her life. Where did she think she was going to go in that day and age? She had it coming. He had nothing to do with it."

"Also," said Daesun, arranging his Go-Stop cards on one hand. "I think I read somewhere that she betrayed him in the end as well. Didn't she let slip that her town's defenses were a ruse? The Gogureyeo raiding party burned the town to the ground right then and there, leaving no survivors. I remember that was a huge job for us to collect all those souls. We were even running back-to-back shifts. Just processing all those people at HQ was a nightmare. But I'm guessing now she's got some payback coming to her."

"_Karma_," they all said in unison.

"That's why I think he's still helping her," said Taewoo.

"You mean shielding her?" asked the other Reaper.

"Is that allowed? We're not allowed to interfere with the natural course of things," said Daesun.

The other Reaper shrugged. "He's the Chief. Besides, he has Lord Yomra's ear. You can do almost anything if the King of Hell is behind you."

"And, the Chief is deified to boot," said Daesun. "There are certain allowances for gods."

Taewoo answered thoughtfully, "He might be helping her indirectly. I don't think he would really interfere. I mean seriously, he's such a stickler for rules at HQ. Regardless of what happens to her physical body all he needs to do is make sure her soul isn't being damaged. Anything short of that, I think, would be acceptable. Even if she was being burned at the stake as a witch, I don't think he'd help."

"I would beg to differ," said the other Reaper. "If his soul and hers are connected, he would know if something happened to it. Why would he go out of his way to take such long sabbaticals whenever he finds out she's been reincarnated? I think he still has a soft spot for her. How much do you wanna bet I'm right?" The other Reapers nodded their heads slowly in agreement as they started to place their cards on the table.

"What would he do if her soul died?" ventured Daesun.

"That _would_ be sad," said the other Reaper.

"I bet you fifty ¥500 Hell Bank Notes that he'll be able to save her soul until she reaches Nirvana," smiled Taewoo.

"I raise you another twenty-five that she's not going to reach Nirvana before her soul is destroyed. That girl's a magnet for misfortune and the supernatural," said the other Reaper.

Dongnam stared at the reflection of the moon in his wine cup as he sat amid the crowd in the ceiling-less lounge. The roof stretched up endlessly and even encompassed the moon, and but for the current noise level, he found the Reapers' Lounge a very relaxing place to be. He looked up at the celestial light and hoped that Chief Kang Rim found the soul he had been in search of for many centuries now, and that he would be able to keep it safe.

-0-

Eunji looked up woefully at the moon through the bars of her holding cell. Tomorrow, her fate would be decided if she was going to be sold to a kind or evil master. Due to the unfortunate circumstances of her being born the youngest female of her destitute family, she was sold into servitude the other day to help pay her family's debts. Women of her class were not educated and if there was not enough money to feed them, they would be sold. That was the reality of life under Emperor Sejong. Though the current ruler had forced his incompetent brother to abdicate, the country was still doing quite poorly due to neglect and mismanagement and the people were undoubtedly poor.

Poorest perhaps in all her village was the name she was born under, the Chae family. Her father was a drunk who beat on their mother, and as the youngest of four children, she was usually the one to witness it while her siblings were old enough to marry well enough to leave his abuse. Since she was born rather plain, with no accomplishments to recommend her, no contacts and no dowry, she was still unmarried at sixteen. Much of her existence was devoted to being her mother's helper or her father's alternate recipient of mistreatment. Eunji was almost always kicked or hit whenever her father got that way. She hoped silently to the gods that she would not endure more of that with her new master.

Just as she was pondering her fate, the door to the holding room opened and the sound of clanging irons and chains shuffled its way over the dirt floor and into the holding cell next to hers. She stared wide-eyed as a group of young women, some rather pretty, sadly sat down on the ground while their captors locked the cell with a square padlock. When the guards had left, Eunji crawled her way to the bars between the two holding cells and watched them curiously.

"What are you staring at?" asked one of the girls sadly.

"Why are all of you in here?" asked Eunji.

"Probably the same reason you are, idiot," answered another. "Our parents sold us to pay off their debts." One of the younger girls in the corner started to cry.

"Someone shut her up," said the first girl. She turned to Eunji. "What's your name?"

"Chae Eunji," she replied.

"Well, Chae Eunji, since you're not all that attractive, perhaps they'll leave you untouched."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you stupid? Didn't you know? Our parents, yours included, have sold us to a brothel."

Eunji's eyes went wide with horror as her voice disappeared.

-0-

He slowly opened his eyes from where he had been sleeping. He could see the perfect, round sphere of the moon glowing peacefully in the starless sky through the tree branches and leaves. His long, silken and embroidered robes hung gracefully from the crook of the tree branch where he had been resting, unseen by the eyes of the passers by below. Kang Rim closed his eyes again and recalled the dream of the past he had been indulging in.

It was long, long ago, one-thousand eight hundred and eighty six years ago to be precise, when he thought he had lived the span of his destined life at the tender age of twenty, that he first met his employer. He had been forced to kneel by his captors who had just finished setting his entire town on fire and was staring at the broad side of a very shiny sword that was about to kill him when he met the King of Hell, Yomra. The arrival of the hideous ruler of the underworld and his army of Reapers sent his captors running and screaming into the forest. As Kang Rim watched, the Reapers started to claim the souls of his town, all of whom had just died in the raid.

_"Why have you spared me?" _Kang Rim had asked. He watched the sad, ghostly cortege of reapers and human souls walking past and disappearing into the forest. Not a few were familiar faces, including his mother's.

_"It was not your time to go,"_ responded the god Yomra simply. The King of Hell reached across his face and removed the hideous mask to reveal the face of a beautiful man. "_That thing is effective but it's terribly heavy. I weary of making excursions like this."_

_Why are you telling me this? _asked Kang Rim.

_"You seem a pious person. I know you are learned and your family is pious. You've memorized the Bhuddist sutras and you've a sharp intellect. I'm in need of someone of your ability to help me run the underworld."_

Kang Rim looked at him incredulously.

_"I'm serious_," said Lord Yomra. "_I have loads of work to do and I can't always be doing stuff like this. There are hundreds of thousands of souls that need punishing in the various circles of Hell right now and I'm not there to judge them. To tell the truth I'm a little short staffed. I've tried to petition the Emperor of Heaven but no one up there wants to work with me down in Hell."_

Kang Rim furrowed his brow. _ "Do you think I will be able to help you?"_

_"I know you will_," responded Lord Yomra cryptically. "_The choice is, of course yours. So, if you want to continue in this mundane world where life is nasty, brutish and short then by all means. I'll just come for you some other time."_

_"What do you need me to do?"_

_"Help me reap souls."_

_"You already have--"_

_"No, ALL souls. I need them to be regulated. Every member of your town was just murdered. Their souls are reluctant to go since they were taken so suddenly and without finishing what they had intended. Lingering attachments to mortal ideas keep them trapped between one world and the next for an eternity. My Reapers are useless to that effect. I can't keep them all straight while managing Hell. The problem is getting worse ever since mankind started waging war on one another. I need someone who can manage them, control them, purge them or help them find The Way. If they can rest in peace, the Reapers who will be at your service and take them to the River of Oblivion to be reincarnated. You are pious. You follow The Way even at your tender age. You are intelligent and resourceful and you're good at math to boot," _Yomra had said carelessly with a toss of his long dark hair over one shoulder. _ "I hate math."_

The god looked at Kang Rim in a scrutinizing manner. "_Don't tell me you don't want to work for me? I'm ten times better than working for any mortal king. At least with me, there's job stability."_

_"No_," responded Kang Rim._ "I am honored that you've personally come to solicit me. But, there is someone I have to look for. My betrothed. I am responsible for her while her father is away."_

_"I wouldn't worry about that. She's already passed on."_

Kang Rim looked at Lord Yomra in shock. His heart was not a little crestfallen.

_"She's the one who indirectly had her townspeople killed. Some might have escaped if they followed your plan, but for her. Kim Hanna got what was coming to her. She's crossing the River as we speak and sipping its sweet waters to forget everything. Even you."_ Lord Yomra picked off some dirt from his beautifully golden embroidered robes on starchy black silk and flicked it off his fingertips.

_"Then, I will never see her again_," said Kang Rim sadly.

_"Not Kim Hanna, anyway. But since you and she are tied by that invisible red string of fate, you will know when she is reincarnated. The two of you are bound by the Powers That Be. Ever since the beginning."_

_"So I will see her again?"_ asked Kang Rim thoughtfully.

_"Unless her soul dies, there will always be a next time_," said Yomra simply.

_"Wait, how can a soul die?"_ asked Kang Rim.

_"It can be eaten by a malevolent power, it can be corrupted by evil until its wasted to practically nothing, it can be cursed into oblivion, or it can be destroyed by the gods. An extinguished soul is gone forever. If something happens to her soul, you will feel it."_

_"Will I be able to help her?" _asked Kang Rim.

_"If I employ you, you will be a god with a human soul. I am counting on your compassionate nature to help many souls, not only hers. Unfortunately, her soul is immature, and it may take several cycles before she even sees The Way. But since she is especially connected to you, if you choose to help her, I can look the other direction." _

Lord Yomra extended his hand and offered it to Kang Rim. On the palm of his open hand was the character for 'contract' etched in fire. "_What do you say?"_

Kang Rim inhaled and exhaled the musky scent of night slowly. He recalled that day as if it were just a moment ago. Truly, being immortal severely changed one's perspective on the concept of Time. After leaving the human realm for a millennia or so, he had almost forgotten its quick pace governed by the moon and sun cycles.

Then, he heard the rattling of keys and the drunken footsteps of a guard stumble his way to the holding cells where the women were being kept. Kang Rim's eyes narrowed as he watched the man go in and shut the door behind him. A moment of silence passed as the god of the soul reapers listened. His suspicions were confirmed when Eunji started to scream fearfully at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Notes:

Yomra: ruler of Hell, opposite of the King of Heaven. AKA Enma (Japanese), Yaluo (Chinese), Yama (Indian/Buddhist).

The Way: refers to the path towards Nirvana, when a soul has reached its final destination towards godhood as opposed to re-education through reincarnation.

Reapers: commonly known as grim reapers, soul reapers, or Green Ruperts.

Hell Bank Notes: paper money burned in Asian cultures for the dead. Used as currency in the underworld. 500 yen = a pack of gum or dried bean curd.

Death Scrolls: magical scrolls that record and predict every human being's origins of birth, as well as date/time/method of death. Predicted using complex math calculations using birth dates and dependent on the constellations that oversee one's birth. You can change someone's destiny if you change their death date on the scroll.

Red string: refers to the invisible connection between two souls, usually romantic in connotation, suggesting a cosmic, unbreakable connection that transcends life spans.


	3. The Wheel of Fate

**Chapter 2: The Wheel of Fate**

Eunji's pulse began to race and she could not think straight. All she wanted to do was get away from the sudden intruder in her cell who reeked of alcohol. He tried to pin her to the ground but she was too quick for him. Still, she felt like a trapped animal in a cage and her only means of escape was lost as her tormentor was blocking the entrance. The women in the adjacent cell could only watch in horror or turn away and shield their eyes and ears from her cries. There would be no help from them. She was alone.

The guard pulled at her sleeve and she could hear the fabric of the well worn cloth rip cruelly. A snicker came to his lips as he saw her bare skin against the moonlight. Finally screaming herself hoarse, Eunji bit her lip and sunk to the ground in defeat. She turned her head and screwed her eyes shut as she felt his coarse hands on her.

"There now," he mumbled. "That's better. Be quiet and it will be ov--" his voice lingered. She opened her eyes to see why he had stopped speaking. The man stared blankly at her, a dark trickle of blood creeping down his hairline onto his forehead. His body went limp and he fell to one side. She gasped and quickly got to her feet, avoiding any further contact with him by kicking his limp hand away from her.

Eunji looked up and saw a very tall, slender man with long flowing hair dressed in fine robes. Even through her tear filled eyes she could tell and the dimness of the room she could tell he was nearly seven feet tall and very beautiful. He put his fingers to his lips to instruct her to be silent and offered an open palm towards her. With great uncertainty she placed her hand in his very large one and she was hoisted up into his arms as if she were weightless. They were soon effortlessly dashing through the forest.

Eunji looked up at her rescuer and it did not appear that he was even straining while carrying her through the forest at incredible speeds. Softly, like a dream, and much to her amazement they did not even seem to be touching the ground. She dared not speak for fear of breaking the spell. Eunji wanted to believe he was a good person who had just saved her.

When they finally arrived at their destination, Eunji looked up and saw they were standing in front of a large, Buddhist temple. She looked behind them and saw only dark, dense forest. How far had they gone? Her holding cell and the little town where her parents abandoned her was nowhere to be seen.

"This is...?" she asked haltingly. Eunji was out of breath even though it was her companion who had done the running. She had been holding her breath through most of it.

"This is Bulguksa Temple. It is currently being kept by Buddhist nuns. They are very kind here. I think you will like it," he said gently.

"What do you mean?" she asked tentatively. Eunji began to tremble as she was barely wearing two layers and was barefoot as well, and the night was getting colder. The tall man undid his beautiful outer robe stitched with vermillion floral patterns, and placed it on her shoulders. The interior was still warm from his body and smelled faintly of incense and flowers as he wrapped it around her with a simple gold cord that had been around his waist.

"They will take care of you here."

"But I have no money to pay them," she said.

"They will not require any money from you. But you will need to receive vows in order to stay longer than a day."

"You mean," she said, furrowing her brow, "become a nun? I couldn't do that," she insisted.

"It will be safe for you here," said the man with concern in his expression. "The slave traders will be looking for you everywhere but here. If you take vows, the temple will protect you."

"But I don't want to take vows," she insisted. "I'm only sixteen. I haven't even lived my life. I want to make my own living, meet someone, and bear children and be happy...I couldn't possibly be happy here."

The man looked at her sadly and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. Eunji saw no ill intent in his eyes and so she did not flinch from his touch.

"Happiness is fleeting, as is sadness and despair. These are all human concepts. If you study the sutras here you will be able to transcend all of that and understand what your destiny really holds. You have a gift, do you not? The ability to see things that others cannot? You can sense things in others that are true, though you were never told."

A look of shock crossed her face and she stepped back from him cautiously. "How do you know these things? Not even my mother knew."

"I have been watching you for a long time," he responded calmly.

"Watching?" she said shakily, wrapping the robes closer to her, though she felt no warmth from them now.

"I am your...guardian...of sorts. I only want you to be safe and use your gift to ease the suffering of other souls. In that, you will be favored by the gods and receive their protection. Those who serve the gods understand suffering and maintain an open heart."

"But no one," she said slowly, looking at her feet. "No one came to save _me_ from my suffering. When my father beat me, when my siblings forsook me, when my parents abandoned me, no, sold me to their debtors...no one saved me. Why would I save anyone? I have nothing to offer but bitterness and hatred." She looked up at him with defiant eyes. "If you were supposed to protect me, where have you been until now?" she demanded. Tears came to her eyes again and they would not stop.

"I cannot interfere in your destiny. I..." he faltered. He could not explain to her what he truly wished to convey to ease her heart.

"There is nothing for me here," she said finally, wiping her eyes on his sleeve and looking up unemotionally at the temple. She turned to leave.

"Where are you going to go? They will be looking for you in the morning," he said, reaching out to detain her. She shrugged off his fingers and the trailing silk sleeve slipped from his fingers. Kang Rim paused and stared at his hand, still reaching out to the air.

It was happening again. He would not be able to save her this time, either.

"Stay..." he said quietly, his hand falling to his side.

"What?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.

"I cannot keep you safe unless you stay here. They will find you and kill you at noon tomorrow."

Eunji's face went pale. She took another step away from him. "Who...no, _what _are you?" A look of naked fear and anxiety crept across her face. He had no answer for her and it pained him for her to look at him with those eyes. Eunji took another step back before breaking into a run in the opposite direction. She left him standing there in the stone court in front of the temple, and did not look back.

"That's twice she's ditched you now. She really has very little faith in you," marveled a voice from the shadows. Kang Rim turned to see Lord Yomra, dressed in his usual fine robes but wearing them loosely and carelessly. Kang Rim had no response for what his companion said was true.

"She will die a horrible death...will you not save her?" asked Yomra checking the length of his slender nails and buffing them against his silk lapel.

"She has rejected me in this life as well," sighed Kang Rim. "The choice is always hers. I cannot change her mind and if I force her, it becomes meaningless."

"This girl of yours is so stubborn. This could go on for eons," he said rolling his eyes.

"Then I will continue to watch over and protect her. It is all I can do," said Kang Rim.

"Well at least your little excursions are short and won't keep you from your office for too long. I really don't care either way, since your operation runs smoother than the River of Oblivion. But the Reapers are starting to talk. I think there's a running bet that you're actually still in love with her," smiled Lord Yomra.

"Is there?" asked Kang Rim thoughtfully. "I wonder."

"Since you drew the long straw, she will always draw the short straw. Since you are now immortal, she will always reincarnate as a female. Like you, her destiny is entwined with the supernatural. If she rejects you, she will live a short life and die cursing you. I'm rather curious in knowing whether you will ever succeed," he laughed.

"The longer it takes, the more determined I become," smiled Kang Rim. "Since our souls are identical, one day she will understand me...one day she will willingly agree to be my tool and serve me as a medium between the living, the dead, the spirits and the gods. Her power is limitless."

"There are other young women out there who would willing serve as your mudang or shaman. Will you only be satisfied with her?" asked Lord Yomra wryly.

"It _has_ to her," answered Kang Rim as he stared at the empty darkness where she had been standing a moment ago. His employer sighed and walked up to him, placing a hand on Kang Rim's shoulder.

"You'll just have to wait another cycle then. The Wheel of Fate is turning, and the bond between the two of you in this life is broken."

"So be it," said Kang Rim unemotionally. The two of them stepped away from the moonlight and disappeared.


	4. You Again

**Chapter 3: You Again**

**aka The Tale of Cho Bun Nyuh**

Bun Nyuh let out one last sigh as she took in the sight of her grandmother's old house. The leaky roof was patched and the stone wall that was crumbling on one end was also repaired. The rotting wooden gate was torn down and redone so a solid padlock held the doors in place. All around the house she had bolted and secured the waterproof panels and covered all of her grandmother's articles with pure white cloth or secured them in the storage shed. She didn't know when she would come back to this formerly haunted house so Bun Nyuh wanted to make sure it was secure. Even though the next owner would most likely demolish it, the house stood as testament that her grandmother had once lived. When the new year comes she would have to go back and pay her respects to her mother here. This was the place where her loved ones had lived and died. Where else would she call home?

Ever since her first, and last, shamanistic performance the night before her grandmother died, the place remained peaceful for once. The rotting ghosts seemed to have moved on, just like her grandmother. Or perhaps it was because she had lost her powers? Now that she was no longer associated with _him...._

It was an ordinary, even beautiful day in the countryside: something in direct contrast to her still aching chest.

She turned to find the path out of the village toward the main road. It would be a two mile hike before she reached the nearest bus stop that would take her to the train station. From there she would catch the train back to Seoul.

Along the lonely road, she couldn't help but recall the events of the past few days. A strange foreigner from England had purchased the necklace of peach wood her grandmother had given her--something she severely regretted throwing out. That led to a strange series of events where she discovered the truth behind her grandmother's past and why her family was cursed, and the "god" secretly behind it all was none other than her shop assistant. Her grandmother passed away peacefully after that, having fulfilled her obligation to the ghost she had once betrayed in life.

There was still so much Bun Nyuh wanted to ask--so much she felt had been hidden from her because her grandmother specifically did not teach her the shamanistic arts out of fear of cursing her, like her mother. No one told her anything about her mother, her father or her existence. This she all learned for herself and after knowing, she felt completely emptied as opposed to satisfied.

As her sadness wrapped around her like a mantle again, she took the palms of both hands and slapped her cheeks painfully. The throbbing sensation kept her mind focused as she trudged on to the bus stop.

When she finally reached the bus stop, a quicker journey than she anticipated because she didn't carry much on her, she saw that it was empty. But as she approached she noticed a figure dressed in an archaic black robe and a funny clerical official's hat. It looked as though he had just stepped out from a Korean period drama. Her heart skipped a beat as she thought perhaps it was _him._

Upon closer examination she saw that he was not a ghost because he had feet. He also looked as if he was wearing a white death mask, but it was his face. Bun Nyuh sighed. It was a Reaper.

She was still able to _see _him.

"'Sup, Dongnam. Long time no see," said Bun Nyuh casually as she plopped down onto the bench. The Reaper jumped up in shock and just stared at her.

"Yeah, I can see you. We've been over this when you visited my shop that rainy day months ago, remember? You were so bad at playing with _hwatoo_ cards you lost your uniform and your death scroll to me," smiled Bun Nyuh almost nostalgically.

"G-good morning, Miss Cho," he said nervously.

"Come to claim me or something?" she asked nonchalantly.

"No, of course not! Not you," he said shaking his head violently.

"Oh," she said. "Do you..." Bun Nyuh hesitated. "Would you know if my grandmother is reincarnated yet? Has she taken the ride over the River?"

He looked at her wide-eyed as if she had just divulged his organization's greatest secret.

"Yeah, I know about it," she smiled. "It's really a nice, smooth ride."

He looked as though he were sweating bullets. Dongnam couldn't tell what she actually knew, and he was very wary of this girl who had turned the underworld upside down recently by crossing the River of Oblivion and then turning back. The ferryman wouldn't stop ranting about it but there was nothing to be done because their Chief would not let her die. Dongnam wasn't even sure if he was supposed to talk to her.

"N-no," he stammered. "I wouldn't know anything about that. Only high ranking gods like our Chief would know that."

"Your Chief is Kang Rim?" she asked quietly.

"You know about him?" he asked carefully.

"It's been explained to me," she sighed looking up to the sky.

"So...what did you do when you found out about him?" he asked tentatively.

"I told him to go to hell."

Dongnam's jaw nearly dropped to the ground. No wonder his Chief had returned to HQ in such a despondent, somewhat foul mood.

Bun-Nyuh looked at her bus stop companion carefully. "Should I not have? Will I die soon?"

"I don't think the Chief is vindictive. Also, there are no orders to come claim you, so I think you're safe," replied Dongnam, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"So, if you're not here for me, who are you here for?" she asked.

"Some old lady on the bus," he answered. "It won't hurt in the least."

"Could you--" she began. "Could you wait until I get off the bus? I've..." Bun Nyuh didn't have the words to plead with him. But these past months she had seen enough of death.

Dongnam straightened up and looked a little embarrassed. "Oh, my. I am sorry. I didn't even make that connection." The Reaper placed a cold hand on Bun Nyuh's shoulder. "I'm sorry about your grandmother."

"It's okay," she smiled. "If it wasn't for that annoying ghost that cursed my family she wouldn't have even lived long enough for me to exist. I owe that stupid ghost a lot."

"In respect for the dead you should light a stick of incense," he suggested helpfully.

"Yeah. But I'm not really a believer."

"Aren't you?" he asked raising his eyebrow at her. Though his rank was low, even a Reaper of his class could still sense the power radiating from her soul. Even now he could feel the Chief's aura surrounding her, though it was noticeably diminished.

"I always said I'd only believe what I saw, what I could prove with mathematics and science. But when I saw _him_ at the River I knew I never really believed my own words. I had known these truths and I buried them inside me. when I finally opened my eyes it felt as though I was...remembering something I'd forgotten." A cool breeze blew through the road and picked up wisps of Bun Nyuh's hair. "He told me something that made me so uncomfortable afterwards. It made me feel as though his words reached across time to find their way to my ears again," she said quietly.

"What?" asked Dongnam.

"He said that he would never grow accustomed to the expression I was showing him; a look that depicted fear, resentment and hatred. It made me feel as though he and I...had gone through these motions before..."

"Life is a cyclical process. That's not uncommon," nodded Dongnam.

"It's like that gambling boss of yours told me that night. Go and stop. Meet and part. Kang Rim and I have parted again in this lifetime." She couldn't help but notice her voice sounded a little sad.

"Do you regret what you said to him?" asked Dongnam carefully.

"I couldn't help it--I felt so betrayed. He was the one person who always made me feel better, directly or indirectly. He'd clean up my messes and listen to me rant and rave about anything. But all along, he was the one thing I was rejecting. I was so angry I threatened to kill myself just to be rid of him," she answered wistfully.

"Wow. You actually played that card...you must have been really upset," sighed Dongnam.

"I still feel like my one ally betrayed me. I was counting on him, but now, again, I'm alone. I'm even more sad and more empty if that's possible. The shop is still there waiting for me and I...I don't know if I can do it."

"The remaining antiques will be the hardest to sell, I think. Will you have enough strength? Just living there could kill you. You have to get stronger before you go back," suggested Dongnam.

"I know. I'm not sure if I should go back, but I don't have any other place to go. I have no home," she said. Her voice cracked at the end of that sentence.

"You have a choice," suggested Dongnam.

"No, I have an obligation. It was my family's fault that the antiques are possessed. All the time I wandered away from them, I could still hear them calling to me, taking the shape of a giant monster chasing after me. They were desperate and I know how that feels. They just wanted someone to understand them, to know they have suffered. And the evil ones...they need to still be purged," said Bun Nyuh with quiet determination.

"You may not be able to do that by yourself," warned Dongnam.

"I realize that," she replied. "Oh, the bus is here."

The old country bus arrived surprisingly on time. The driver opened the door to the sole girl standing at the bus stop, apparently talking to herself. He shook his head and ignored it. As Bun Nyuh sat down in an empty seat, Dongnam sat down beside her. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm starting to think that I'm the unluckiest girl alive since I seem to always to have one form of Reaper or another by my side at all times." She let out a long sigh. Her companion maintained a stony visage as he eyed another passenger, an old woman, carefully.

"_Halmunee_," said Bun Nyuh, tapping the woman's shoulder. The old woman looked at her curiously.

"You're sick, aren't you?" she asked bluntly. The old woman only stared at her. "You have an illness and you don't think you'll be able to pay for it, right? You don't want to impose on your son and his wife, am I right?"

"How did you--?" asked the old woman.

"It's okay. You should just let them pay for it. They really love you and want you to see their newborn. You don't have to kill yourself today," she smiled. The old woman looked at her and the tears started overflowing. She useda wrinkled hand to cover her sobs. Bun Nyuh patted the old woman gently on the back as she cried.

"What did you--??" asked Dongnam incredulously. He frantically took out his scroll and scanned the pages but the old woman's name was gone from the list.

"I told you," said Bun Nyuh sitting back in her seat. She rested her forehead against the window glass and stared blankly at the scenery going by. "I've seen enough of death for now. I don't want you to reap in front of me."

-0-

The entire trip home, Bun Nyuh was slightly amused that Dongnam stared at her in frustration and continued to be sore about what she had done. It made the trip home a little less lonely, although if anyone else had realized she was being followed and glowered at by a Reaper they might have thought that was creepy. When they finally made it to her street corner, it was already getting dark. She fumbled for her keys in her oversized bag as Dongnam stared into the darkened windows of the shop.

"I wish we..." she stopped herself. "I wish I had timed lighting or something. This place gets so dark at night," she grumbled.

"Was it this dark when you left?" asked Dongnam.

"I can't remember. Yang was..." she paused and thought about the name. It sounded so comfortable on her lips. "Your Chief was the last one to leave here. But he wouldn't have left the lights on. He had such...fondness...for this place."

"I don't think it was fondness for this place or the antiques that kept him here..." Dongnam said thoughtfully. Bun Nyuh blushed a little as she continued to fumble through her bag.

Kang Rim told her he wanted to stay with her a little while longer. The expression on his face at that time told her he had really meant it. Bun Nyuh shook her head furiously. "Aaargh! Not him again," she said, finally pulling out her key ring. "I have to stop spacing out over him! I'm going to ignore everything he ever told me and go to school, get my medical degree. To hell with antiques after this," she grumbled.

-0-

Taewoo and the other Reapers decided that their immediate boss, Minister Toh-bak was in a foul mood. The Chief had punished Toh-bak with another 50 years of demotion for breaking his vow of no gambling, and losing to a human girl (who made him change the death scroll to save her friend Ie Rang Ha, the famous actress). Somehow the Chief found out about that, and so, Toh-Bak's punishment was additional paperwork. Part of that burden was shoveled onto his immediate subordinates. Taewoo and his companions had double filing duty today. Only the fourth member of their squad, Dongnam, was missing. His name tag revealed he was still out reaping but Dongnam was usually quite efficient. It was unlike him to be so late.

Somewhere down the corridor, closer to the main hall where the Chief held audience, thunder rumbled and they heard a loud sneez. The intermittent sneezing had continued throughout most of the day, but the Reapers pretended to look the other way, or pretended not to hear it. Someone wondered aloud if Chief Kang Rim had caught a cold in the rainy season of the human world.

"Or, someone is cursing his name something fierce," said one of the other Reapers.

"I think we all know who that might be," smiled Daesun.

"I can't believe he came back even though Miss Cho is still alive," said the other Reaper. Taewoo sighed in frustration and pulled out a wad of bills from his pocket, handing it to Daesun.

"I lost fair and square," grumbled Taewoo.

"I can't believe you guys," said the other Reaper. "What is it with Reapers and gambling?" Before he got an answer, hurried footsteps passed their office and continued down the corridor. They all sensed that the immense spiritual power that had just whisked by was none other than their esteemed Chief of Operations, Kang Rim. Almost immediately, his presence was gone from Reaper HQ once again.

Taewoo snatched his cash wad back and shoved it into his pocket with a smirk of satisfaction.


	5. One Day Closer to Eternity

**Chapter 4: One Day Closer to Eternity**

Bun Nyuh and Dongnam stood there in the doorway frozen. A large, malevolent aura hovered in the air, accumulating in a dark mass floating near the ceiling of the store front. For a second, as the street lamps lit up outside of her shop Bun Nyuh saw two glowing eyes staring back at her. Intuitively, she reached for something at her neck but realized her grandmother's peach wood bead necklace was no longer there.

_That's right_, she thought to herself. _I threw it out._

Peach wood had spiritual effects that could nullify evil. Bun Nyuh was unarmed now, without any protection--not even that of her supposed "god." Both she and Dongnam took a step back.

"I don't suppose you're carrying a weapon or anything..." she ventured.

"Reapers carry no form of arms. Some higher Reapers and officials hold holy items, but most of us just carry scrolls and ink brushes. Our Chief is sometimes seen holding a spear or scythe, but that's about it.," answered Dongnam.

"I thought as much," she said. Bun Nyuh carefully scanned the room and thought she saw a long stick leaning against the side of a cabinet. She hoped it was the peach wood back scratcher she often used to scratch her toes from a sitting position.

"Keep him occupied for a second," she ordered. Dongnam gulped and took a step forward and started to chant holy sutras. He was a lesser Reaper, and so his words had minimal effect, but it was long enough to give the evil spirit pause as Bun Nyuh crept along to wall towards the target.

When she reached it she furrowed her brow and inspected the wooden stick. _What is this, a tai-chi sword?_ Bun Nyuh asked herself. She then realized it was a wooden ritual sword, much like the ones she had seen her grandmother use for exorcisms. Bun Nyuh doubted its usefulness as she wasn't even certain how to use it. Upon closer examination, she noticed it was made of peach wood.

"This will have to do," she said quietly. Bun Nyuh looked up and saw the malevolent spirit staring straight at her.

"Oops," she grinned. "Did I say that out loud?" Behind the black cloud she saw Dongnam, looking sweaty and tired.

"Let's see what I can do with this," she smiled, surprised at her own bravery, or foolishness. Where did this sudden death wish come from?

The black cloud monster lunged at her and Bun Nyuh slashed at it with the wooden weapon in her hand. In her mind she could hear it screaming angrily but the cloudy, murky body reattached itself where it had just been severed and appeared whole again.

"_Give me a body. I want your body," _it groaned.

"Shit," she cursed. "It seems I can't cut a dust cloud with this thing." Their dance of attack and dodge continued for several minutes. Soon, she was also out of breath and sweaty.

"Miss Cho, you should escape while you can," Dongnam panted in between his chanting. Just as he said that, Bun Nyuh thought she heard whispering voices within the shop.

_Don't leave us! _cried out small voices from the_ hwatoo _card deck sitting on the counter by the register.

_He'll eat us for sure_, said the soft female voice of the antique bamboo pillow, _jookbuin_.

_Just save yourself, woman, you're no match for him_, said the gruff voice of the fertility statue.

"Damn," cursed Bun Nyuh again. "I can't just leave like this."

She closed her eyes.

"Miss Cho, what are you doing?" asked Dongnam before fervently continuing his chanting to distract the spirit once again.

Deep within her mind, she retrieved a memory from her childhood. She had seen her grandmother perform a sword dance once. She remembered the steps. Bun Nyuh knew that she could not vanquish the monster on her own power alone. Just as her grandmother had called upon the Bodhisattva depicted at their home shrine, Bun Nyuh searched for the power from her supposed god guardian, Kang Rim.

_I don't care who you are. I know you're still in here with me. You said our souls share the same space. We can't be separated. If that's true, you may be a god and I am mortal, but you are where I am. I am where you are. You can hear me, I know it. I need your strength. Lend it to me," said Bun Nyuh silently._

Her body began to move of its own accord. She opened her eyes and moved into the poses perfectly. Her silver bracelets and the spangles on her ears jingled as she moved, like bells. The malevolent spirit watched her, entranced. First, second, third stance. Her long skirt flowed and billowed as she danced in sync with her pony tail. Her narrow tipped designer boots eased their way into the spinning, guarded, and then pointed stance. Her body felt hot and saturated with power. She was surprised her skin didn't start to glow. Her thoughts slowly faded away and left behind the expanse of the cosmos.

Bun Nyuh did not resist him as his power began to shift, envelop her own and magnify it. She was not afraid of it and it felt very comfortable and warm. His presence was so familiar it brought tears to her eyes. The feelings were overwhelming and exhilarating. With one slash of the wooden sword she cut the dark cloud in half and this time it did not piece itself back together again.

The evil spirit howled in frustration. Bun Nyuh continued to slash at it and the pieces became smaller and smaller, slowly disappearing.

"Go in peace," she said, but her voice was not her own in her ears. It was _his_ voice.

When it was over, Bun Nyuh fell to her knees and the world started to spin. Her body went surprisingly cold as the spell was broken and she could no longer feel his presence. Tears well up in her eyes again but this time for a different reason.

"I missed you," she whispered. Her face plunged for the tiled floor as she lacked the strength to resist the power of gravity.

Dongnam moved forward to catch her but he stopped when a lightning fast streak of silken fabrics and long jet black hair rushed into the store. Kang Rim caught her just in time and the last thing she saw before her eyes fluttered shut were two large, slender hands reaching out for her.

The antiques in the shop breathed a collective sigh of relief, as did Dongnam.

_That was rather impressive,_ said one antique.

_It's the first time I've seen her perform, _said another.

"Thank you, Dongnam," said Kang Rim turning his graceful visage towards the Reaper, "for looking after her in my absence."

"T-twas nothing, my lord," said Dongnam prostrating himself before the God of Death.

"Why are you here?" asked his Chief.

"I..." he started. "She freed the soul I was supposed to take today. I had some time on my hands and I...I was curious. Forgive my impertinence, my lord!" he apologized.

"There was no harm done, but your team members are angered by your long absence."

"Y-yes sir! I'll return right away!" he exclaimed excitedly. Dongnam straightened himself up and brushed off his robes before bowing low from the waist. Just before the Reaper disappeared through the door frame, he glanced back at Bun Nyuh, lying limply in Kang Rim's arms.

"I think she misses you, my Lord."

"I know," said Kang Rim to the empty doorway.

-0-

Bun Nyuh opened her eyes to see the familiar ceiling of her antique gift shop. She yawned and stretched her body on the sofa situated behind the store front in the lounge and kitchen area. Bun Nyuh lazily turned over and dangled one arm over the side of the cushions. Looking down, she felt the familiar weight of her peach wood necklace. She sat straight up and let the soft blanket fall from her shoulder. In the air was the familiar scent of Mr. Yang's wonton soup. The beaded curtain separating the kitchen area from the lounge parted, and the familiar figure of her only employee approached her.

It was all the same.

His impeccable uniform of black and white. His long hair tied back with an ornate pin. The familiar scent of flowers and sweet incense that followed him everywhere. Kang Rim's beautiful eyes behind the thick layer of dark lashes stared gently back at her.

She was speechless. Bun Nyuh watched as he placed the tray of food down on a side table.

"Will there be anything else, Miss Cho?"

Looking at him for a moment, she felt her lip quiver a little and her tear ducts started to back up again.

"It's really you. You came back," she said.

"You called me. Should I not have come?"

"But I thought you...we...." she said faintly.

"The choice is always yours, anytime," he said cryptically.

"I see," she said looking away. "Then..." she looked up at him and bit her lip. "After you're done washing the other dishes, I need you to tidy up the store front. That possessed relic really did a number on my floor. Mop it up. Oh, and when you're done with that, I need you to fix the toilet. I think it's clogged again."

She thought she heard some of the antiques in the storefront snigger and gasp in astonishment.

"As you wish," he responded, and rolled up his sleeves.

* * *

Author's note: That's all I have thus far. I tried to keep it lighter, despite the constant theme of death. It's not much of a romance, but it is kind of romantic in a spiritual sort of way. I don't know if I got that point across. I don't really see the two of them becoming lovers, but I love the tension between them that tells the reader it could go either way, actually. I have Mr. Yang saving her a few times as well, and I was thinking if Lord Yomra should get into it. If anything, this story was written to satisfy my own curiosity on how far I could logically and realistically take these characters since the original author wasn't big on story telling. There are so many holes in the last volume that I thought this story could patch it up. Apparently, I may be the only Antique Gift Shop fan that feels so strongly about this. But I love this story. If I have time, I'll take it further.

-Kero (4/5/10)


End file.
